


A summers evening

by RegiMESP



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegiMESP/pseuds/RegiMESP
Summary: Warm hearted fanfic between Gon and Killua both meet again after a long time being seperated
Kudos: 1





	A summers evening

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and the grass had been fluorescent with various flowers. There had been a nearby river whose ripples had glowed as brightly as a diamond. Close by the edge of the river under a large willow tree was Gon and Killua taking a peaceful nap in the middle of a beautiful summer day. From afar you could just see the connection that these two had with each other. One could just look at them and wish for the greatest happiness in their life. 

A light breeze had started to pick up and passed through the willow tree which had woken up Killua from his nap. As he starts to open his eyes he sees things are slightly blurry but the more he blinks the more clear the view starts to become. He sees how beautiful the sun's rays are when they pass through the leaves and branches. He starts reminiscing back to when Gon and him were kids and their adventures as first time hunters. He remembered how naive he was in those days (gives out a little chuckle which made Gon to start waking up) but nonetheless those days were the best things to happen in his life. The fact that Gon was his light was enough for him and was what kept him going in their period of separation. 

Gon starts to wake up and rubs his eyes. Killua is surprised that he woke up: “Oh I am sorry that I woke you up”. Gon responds:” yawns oh it’s fine what was so funny?” Killua says with a light smile “ Oh nothing I am just remembering the time when we first met and our adventures as kids”. Gon laughs with an embarrassing smile “ Oh yes. Those days when I was a little more stubborn and wild” Killua:” A little! Tell that to my headache from those days. They both look at each other and start to laugh. 

They both just sit there enjoying the sweet summer breeze and the freshness of being under a tree by a river. Gon starts to remember all the fun adventures he had with Killua and he never had one boring day with him. He also starts to remember when he lost his way and got lost into his anger and revenge for Kite for what Pituo had done to him. Which reminds him how grateful he is for having Killua in his life because without him he would have been long dead. Tears start to fill his eyes. Killua suddenly gets a chilling sensation up his spine and hears a small whimper. He realizes that Gon has started to cry. Killua surprised and worried “ eh… uhh… umm... Gon?... What happened?... Are you ok? (killua is panicking and is confused and worried all at the same time). Gon: …hick...gomen (sorry) Killua… ( rubs his tears off carefully). Killua rubs Gon's tears off with a napkin he had in his pocket and lets Gon blow his nose. Killua worried “ Are you okay? What happened?”. Gon sniffled “ Oh nothing” and gave a small smile. Killua is beyond confused at the moment that he just doesn’t know what to do. Gon “I was just remembering the time when we were against the Chimera Ants” ( Killua gives a small sigh) “oh” looks down with a bit of a sad face. Gon “ I was just remembering how lost I was at that time and yet you stayed by my side. You really are my lifesaver Killua!” said with a sweet smile on his face. Killua is a little surprised and starts turning red “baka … (voice lowers and he turns around) you would have done the same.” Gon is a little embarrassed and gives a little laugh. 

The sun starts to set and the view looks amazing. The sun’s color is reflecting on every single plant, leaf and water droplet. Both of them are just enjoying the fresh summer breeze and taking in the beautiful view. Although it's never normal for these two to sit around and do nothing but they figure that it’s nice to take a break every now and then and give some appreciation to the beautiful world they live in. “Hey Killua!” “Mhmm” “ Do you think we can have days like these more than once!” “ … yeah! More days like these will definitely come.”

Night falls upon them and they are at their brightest and they lay gazing upon them. “Hey Killua!” “Mhm”. Instead of Gon giving an immediate response he takes a long pause just to make sure he says it correctly and doesn’t mess it up. He sits up and faces Killua. Killua see’s that Gon sits up and has something important to say. Killua sits up and faces Gon. Gon being a little nervous (I'm kidding he is about to fry his brain) “ Kill..ua.. (stuttering) Um… I… I...-... a….aaa..ai…(in a low voice and his head is facing the grass) Ai Shiteru. Gon is so embarrassed and super red (in his head) why is Killua so quiet he isn’t saying anything! Did he not hear me?! DID I SAY IT WROng!! HOW EMBARRASSING!Don't TELL ME I have to SAY IT AGAIN?!!???. Killua lifts Gon face with a soft tone “Gon” and he kisses him right on lips soft quick and sweet like an assassin would steal his prey. But instead of stealing his life Gon stole Killuas heart and he takes Gon's heart in return. Killua releases Gon from the kiss and looks at him both of their eyes are so wide and are on the verge of crying. With a sweet smile Killua responds to Gon “I love you too!” Gon over the moon and overjoyed tackles Killua with a big hug and both of them laugh as they crash on a field of fireflies. Both of them stay hugging, laughing and somewhat crying at the same time for a while.Killua: “Okay since that is settled! Why don’t we start heading back home!”. Gon” Yeah! Let’s hurry or else Kurapitka will scream at us for being late for Leorio's surprise party!”. Killua” Oh yeah or else we’ll never hear the end of it. That reminds me of when you got him a gift for becoming a Doctor.”. Gon: “ I thought you got him one”. Both stare at each other with a blank face. Killua “Well let’s hurry or else we really will get the boot!” Gon: “ AHHH not THE BOOT” both run into town as quickly as they can while holding hands. They may be running late and missing a certain present but they will be forever happy. 

THE END


End file.
